


Control

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [29]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, And accuses Bruce of overstepping his boundaries, Arguing, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce tells Loki to leave, Bruce understands, But Loki loves Tony too much, Comfort/Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, False Accusations, Guilt, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, Like Tony accuses Loki of having a wandering eye, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Protective Bruce Banner, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: Tony loses his temper.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't wait until Thursday to write a new story. I HAD THIS IDEA AND I JUST HAD TO WRITE.
> 
> I'll still update every Thursday but I'll also add if I come up with ideas or if I'm given a prompt.

Bruce falls onto the floor as Tony screams at Loki. He holds his face as he gets up but he keeps it in. He pushes the Other Guy down. Tony didn't mean it. He's a drunk and he's battling a hangover right now. He's insecure. He's depressed. And he's not getting help like he should. Bruce looks at the couple and sees that Loki isn't defending himself. He's arguing back but he isn't standing up for himself. Tony would never hit Loki. He's not his father.

"Tony." Bruce shakes it off. "Just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Tony snaps. "How the fuck do you think I'm gonna act when I walk into my own damn living room and see the mother of my child holding hands with one of my friends?"

"Just breathe. This isn't you. You know Loki is loyal to you and I'd never cross that line."

"I turn my fucking back and Loki is wandering around, looking for prey!"

Loki flinches and avoids looking into anyone's eyes. He fidgets with his fingers as Tony gets louder. He's never seen Tony so angry before. He's not drunk at the moment but he knows it can and will get worse.

"You know he's not." Bruce's blood was starting to boil. "You're just upset. Just breathe."

"Tell me to breathe one more time and I swear to god, Bruce, I will shove a bomb up your ass." Tony got nastier.

"You need to take a deep breath! You're not acting like yourself."

"You need to leave my fucking house."

Bruce grind his teeth. His eyes moved to Loki. Tony was a good man who just needed some help but right now, he didn't trust Tony to be left alone with Loki. He remembers his own childhood. His own father. He remembers what his father did. The beatings. The slapping. The bruises. The crying. Promising to never do it again then do it again that same day. The drinking. The cruelty of his words. The hate by his hands. He takes a deep breath. His thoughts go from Loki to Sigrid. She didn't need to see Tony like this or Loki for that matter. She didn't need to see her father be a cruel drunk and her mother be a shuddering mess. His thoughts are interrupted by a soft voice.

"Go." Loki pushes. "It'll be okay."

"Loki-" Bruce is cut off.

"We're all tired. And Sigrid is having fun with her uncle today. We just need to rest."

Bruce doesn't want to because he's afraid. But he reluctantly agrees. He says his goodbyes and gives Tony one look before walking out. Tony rubs his hands on his face and falls onto the couch. Loki watches Tony as he takes a deep breath. They're silent for a while until a sound pierces the atmosphere.

**SLAP**

Tony doesn't move his head for a moment. A long moment. His cheek stings. He finally turns his head to look into very angry emerald eyes. He takes a deep breath again and stands up.

"You were out of line." Loki hisses.

"I was out of line?" Tony growls. "What the fuck do you think you are?"

"You're jealous."

"Of course I'm fucking jealous. We have a daughter together. We sleep together. We live together."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"We've been through Hell and back together and I wake up to you getting sweet with Bruce!"

"We were talking about you and your damn alcohol!"

"I'm not my father. I'm fine. I can quit whenever I want."

"Don't try to lie to me."

"Look who is fucking talking."

"Tony-"

"No. You neglect Sigrid. Then you close yourself off. You keep trying to get me to give you another baby when we didn't need it. So what if you're getting help. Where the fuck was it when you abandoned me and Sigrid? I don't need to get better. I'm perfectly fine! I never cheated on you. I never went to someone else's bed. I always had eyes for you, Loki. Only you. But when we switch roles, you put your eyes on the first person to give you any attention! Is that what you're trying to teach Sigrid? To be a slut?"

Loki just stared at Tony. He wanted to be angry but his heart was just broken. He turned his back and started to walk away. Tony followed him, still screaming all sorts of things at his lover. Loki couldn't even call Tony that right now. He wasn't being loving. Tony wanted Loki to look at him but the God wouldn't. He finally just grabbed Loki's arm and slammed him against the wall. Tony grabbed Loki's face and pressed their lips together with great force. Loki turned away, gasping. He didn't like this. He didn't want this.

"Tony.." Loki bit his lip.

"What?" Tony whispered. "Is it because I'm not Bruce?"

"Tony, please."

Tony grabbed Loki by the wrist and pulled him into their bedroom. Loki started hitting Tony, trying to get away. He didn't want this. He didn't want Tony like this. Tony wasn't like this. He was angry and depressed and lost. Loki loved him but he didn't want Tony to hurt him. He didn't do anything wrong. He didn't want Sigrid to see this. But yet, he wouldn't say no. He wouldn't tell Tony to stop.

Tony pushed Loki onto their bed and crawled over him, pining his hands on the bed. Loki didn't fight him. He didn't want to hurt Tony even though Tony was hurting him. Loki felt shuddering and didn't realize it was his own body from the silent sobbing. Tony had pulled his pants down, releasing his cock and pulled Loki's pants down but just stood there. Loki wouldn't look at him and was sobbing. He just kept staring at Loki. Loki's eyes were shut close but it didn't stop the tears from staining his face. He didn't want this, Tony realized. But what cut him deeper was that Loki would not say no. Tony jumped away. Loki felt the bed lose some weight and sat up. Tony pulled his pants up and rushed out their room.

+

"You have to leave." Bruce said through the phone. "You need to take Sigrid and just leave."

"Nothing happened." Loki whimpered.

"Loki, be real."

"He stopped."

"Only because he realized. Next time, it won't be like that. Next time, he might be stupid drunk."

"Nothing happened."

"Loki, say it."

"Tony isn't."

"Loki.."

"I love him and he loves me. And we love Sigrid. He's a good father. He's a good lover. He's a good man."

"Then what the hell do you call this?"

"Love."

"What Tony almost did isn't love. It's rape."

Loki hung up the phone. "He loves me and I love him."


End file.
